iProve You
by AlwaysDreamingAway
Summary: Freddie confesses to Sam. What will happen after that? Summary isn't good but the story is ;  Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**iProve You**

**Freddie confesses to Sam. What will happen?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

It was the night of the nights. The night that every student is dreaming of. Or nearly every student. Sam Puckett couldn't imagine something more horrible than the school prom. Being all girly in a glitter dress and dancing with boys! Ugh.

Carly had persuaded her to wear a dress. First she wanted her to wear a pink dress. Sam objected. There was no way she would wear something like that! Carly asked her how the dress of her dreams would look like. "Except for the fact, I don't dream of dresses in contrast to you, it would be…

Freddie couldn't help but stare at Sam the whole time. Why didn't she wear a dress occasionally? It looked so good on her! But he would never tell her that unless he wanted to have her fist in his face. Today she really was Princess Puckett. Carly was standing beside him. She was waiting for her new boyfriend Adam. He had to work at his part-time job today, so he would join them later. She had already noticed Freddie's feelings, but she wasn't sure what Sam was thinking. "Why don't you ask her?" Carly smiled slightly. "Ask her what?" Freddie tried to sound as clueless as possible. "Come on, just ask her! I know you want to!" Carly said impatiently, winking at him when he made his way through the crowd.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Freddie reached his hand out.

Sam was stunned. Did he really just say that now? To her?

"What?"

"I said: Would you like to dance with me, Sam?"

"No…" Sam looked totally scared. What, Sam scared? What the hell was wrong today?

Sam Puckett wasn't scared of anything, especially not of Freddie Benson. Or so it seemed until now…

While Freddie was thinking about the blonde's strange behaviour, Sam was already at the ball room door. Freddie realized his possible dance partner was gone. With a premonition, he turned to look at the exit. He only saw the last spot of her dress. Without informing anyone he followed her. It was hard to keep up with her pace, but since the last year he had gotten stronger. Sam was heading to the park near the school yard.

Freddie see her turning around a corner. At the corner, there were a lot of bushes. When he reached the spot, he couldn't see anyone. He was alone in the park.

Sam had successfully hidden herself behind a bush. There were only a few people in the world who could keep up with Sam Puckett's hiding skills. How else would she have escaped the police a thousand times? She realized it was very cold out there. It was 11 PM and she hadn't had the time to grab her jacket first before heading out. Sam couldn't help but sneeze.

What was that? Freddie looked in the direction of the noise. Too late! Sam was already on the run. Freddie chased after her. He managed to grab her wrist and spun her around, so she was forced to look at him while he was speaking to her.

„I know you're scared, Sam, but I don't care anymore. I'm just gonna say it: I love you! Why won't you give me a chance to prove I'm worthy of you?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke away and ran as fast as she could. Deep in her heart she really wanted to give him a chance but she was too scared it wouldn't work out. She wasn't prepared to face rejection.

Finally, she had escaped the park and reached a street. Suddenly, a blanket with chloroform was held against her mouth. Her senses faded and everything went black.

Carly had found Freddie in the park. He sat on an bench, his head in his hands. He looked very gloomy. "Freddie, have you seen Sam?" Carly was very worried. If Sam was running away, it was for sure, she ain't coming back for a long time… Freddie slowly lifted his head to look at his best friend. Carly was shocked. Freddie looked as if he would never be able to be happy again. "Freddie, what's wrong with you?" She sat next to him.

"I have seen Sam, but she ran away?"

"Why did she run away? What happened between you two? Please tell me, Freddie! I'm seriously worried!"

"OK, but promise me you won't tell anyone about it, not even Spencer."

"OK. So what did you do?"

"I…confessed."

"You… what?" Carly couldn't believe it! Finally!

"What was her answer?"

"Nothing. She just ran away without saying a word."

"OMG. What are we gonna do now?"

"Nothing, I guess. Or do you know where she might be?"

"No, I think we just have to wait a few days til she comes back…"

**What do you think of this so far? If you review, please leave constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**iProve You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!  
**

**So, here is Chapter 2! I hope you have fun reading it and like it! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Chapter 2**

_"Sam, Sam! Wait!" Sam was running and running and running. There was no need to turn around because she knew it was Freddie. The park ended, but instead of running through Seattle she was now running through a desert. How was she going to survive here? Sam was busy staring at the cloudless sky, her skin relentlessly being burnt by the sun above. She didn't see it coming. When she realized what she was doing, she started to scream. To late. She was about to be devoured by the abyss._

"Noooo!" Sam opened her eyes. Everything was black. Sam felt her eyelids crashing against a piece of thick fabric. She realized she wasn't only blindfolded but also her hands and feet were gagged. Crap! What the hell was going on here? No time for further thinking. Someone was stamping in her direction.

"Shut up, you pain in the neck! I don't care what you want! And don't make anymore fuss or else…"

It was a man's voice Sam couldn't recognize.

She could hear him going away. He slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

"Hey, Carly. Have already heard something of Sam?" Freddie entered the Shay apartment.

"No. Are you worried?" Carly turned around and examined the tech producer.

"Actually… I tried to call her 5 times, but she didn't pick up."

"Maybe she is angry?" Carly's left brow was arched.

"Angry? About what?"

"I mean, you confessed to her. This is a big pressure on Sam because you are waiting for answer, don't you? She doesn't like to be driven into a corner."

"Maybe you are right…"

"Anyways, I'm going now. Adam has texted me. He wants to meet me at the park in 15 minutes. I'm just going to the bathroom."

Freddie went to the computer on the kitchen counter to check the iCarly fan mails. Every day there were dozens of them that wanted to be answered.

Freddie opened the most recent one. But there was no text to read. The screen just went blue. It read in white letters: 'An error has occurred to your system. Please reboot you computer and contact your local service support team.'

"What the…! CARLY! Come here, quick!" Freddie shouted.

Carly sprinted out of the bathroom. She had been busy brushing her hair to look perfect for Adam.

"Freddie! I'm busy! What is it?"

"Carly, some iCarly fan sent us a mail that contained virusses. I hope our system didn't get infected or else there will be no iCarly tonight."

"OK, OK. Just calm down! You should check if the system still works, first."

Freddie rebooted the system. A video opened automatically.

"Hey, iCarly crew! I don't think it's necessary to introduce myself, but in case you already forgot: I'm Nevel Papperman and I won't let you get away with your webshow!"

Nevel laughed.

Freddie and Carly looked at each other, shocked.

"Oh no, it's Nevel again. I thought we finally got rid of him last time."

"Well, my dear enemies, here is some piece of information for you: When this video ends, the virus will automatically install itself on your system and there is nothing you can do about it. Hahahaahaaahaa!"

Freddie and Carly rolled their eyes. Nevel was just so disgusting.

"In case you want your system back to normal, you gotta be cooperative. You know what I mean, Carly! It's your turn now. I want back away until I get a real kiss from you. So think properly. No kiss, no iCarly."

That was the end of the video. As soon as the window was closed, the computer crashed again.

"Hey, kids! I'm back. Having a great time?" Spencer had come back from a date with his new girlfriend.

"No, not exactly…" Spencer saw the blue screen. "Computer problems? Aren't you going iCarly tonight?"

"I doubt it. Guess what happened this time? Nevel has infiltrated our system with a fake fan mail containig a system virus!" Carly jumped up and ran angrily across the room.

"Nevel? What does he want? A kiss like last time?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess we gotta make a plan…"

**Please rate and review! Only constructive criticism please, no flames! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thanks for your nice reviews, faves and alerts. Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 3**

The rude guy came a few times a day to look if Sam didn't do anything. He gave her water to drink. Seems like they wanted her alive, Sam figured. She thought about it the whole time, but she had no idea who wanted her as a hostage and what his or her plans were. If she could only manage to remove the gag! She wriggled her wrist around, but all she got from that were bruises and excoriations. She hadn't eaten for 2 days and was already exhausted. Without noticing, she drifted into sleep.

_Footsteps could be heard in front of the door. A key was put into the door lock and slowly turned around. The door opened. The footsteps were coming closer to Sam. She felt soft hands on her head. Someone was removing her blindfold! Sam blinked. Her eyes had to accustom themselves to the light first. She looked into a pair of warm brown eyes. Her heart started to pound a lot faster. It was Freddie!_

"_Freddie? What are you doing here?"_

"_You're my hostage now!" He laughed evilly._

_That wasn't the Freddie she knew! Sam got scared. What was he planning on doing to her?_

Her sleep was interrupted. She felt her head aching. Something or someone must have hit her head. She lifted her head.

"Hello, Sam."

* * *

Carly was nervous. Very nervous. In fact she was a nervous wreck. The clock would strike midnight in 2 minutes. Nevel had ordered her to wait at an abandoned parking lot. There were bushes around. Perfect for Spencer and Freddie to hide behind it. If something would go wrong, they would help Carly and call the police.

Carly felt chilly. She wrapped herself deeper in her purple duffle coat.

The bell of a nearby church was ringing in the new day. Not it was midnight.

Carly was scared. Nevel would be here every minute.

"Hi, Carly. You look beautiful. You should were the color purple more often."

This high-pitched voice was unmistakable.

Carly turned around. This scumbag Nevel had the nerve to approach her from behind! How she hated him. She stifled her urge to slap him right in the face.

"Err… Thanks, Nevel. So, what is it? What do you want?"

"I already stated it clearly, but because it was you asking, I'll explain one more time: Kiss me on the lips or else I won't remove the virus from your system and there will be no iCarly."

"You know what, Nevel. I'm tired of playing these games with you."

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

Then she quickly pulled away. Now she really wanted to puke…

Nevel was surprised. It had been his first kiss. He had never expected Carly would really kiss him. She must have been very desperate to get her webshow back.

An evil smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, Carly. I have a present for you in return."

"A present? Is it tapenade?"

"No, totally wrong! Look at this beautiful little picture here!", he sneered.

Carly was looking at the screen of Nevel's Pear phone. On the picture there was a blond girl, gagged and blindfolded. Somehow she looked familiar…

"THIS IS SAM!" Carly broke in to tears.

"What did you do to her?"

"As you can see, Sam is my hostage. And I'm not willing to be nice to her if you aren't nice to me. That means, you better do what I tell you or else your friend will be in big trouble…"

Spencer and Freddie had followed the whole conversation.

"Spencer, shouldn't we call the police now?"

"No, just wait a bit. I wanna know what he wants from Carly. We can report him to the police later."

"Damn, Nevel! Just tell me what you want already!"

"Our little kiss pleased me a lot. I want you to be my girlfriend. And that means you have to!"

Spencer kept Freddie's mouth shut with his hand.

"I know you're probably jealous, but be quiet now please. We don't want Nevel to notice us. Besides, I don't think Carly would agree to something like that."

"OK, I'll do it."

**OMG! Carly and Nevel? *evillaugh* Read the next chapter to see how it turns out! ;) Please rate and review! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here you got the next chapter :) Sorry for the one day delay, but I carefully had to think about how the story will develop. I hope you'll understand. Plus, I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. In fact, it isn't much longer, but I tried really hard! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 4**

"Carly, are you stupid?" Freddie screamed.

"Way to be nice, Freddie! What exactly do you mean?" Carly rolled her eyes and displayed an annoyed look.

"Excuse me? You agreed to be Nevel's girlfriend! No sane person would have done that! Seriously, what is going on with you?"

"Is your jealousy the reason for your insults or what?"

"What about Adam?" Spencer butted in.

"I don't know yet. I guess I gotta break up with him." Freddie and Spencer couldn't comprehend. "Look guys, I definitely had to do that! It's the only way to save iCarly and Sam. Instead of scolding me you should better help me make a plan how to save Sam!"

Freddie came to his senses again. What was he scolding Carly for? She could do what she wants. He wasn't in love with her anymore anyway. He should concentrate and think of something useful to rescue Sam instead. His brain was a total mess.

"Shouldn't we report everything to the police first?"

"We can't. Nevel threatened me to hurt Sam if we do so."

"Crap."

Freddie had barricaded hisself in his room. That way he wanted to prevent his mother from intruding. When he got home, his mother had questioned him a whole hour where he had been, what he had been doing etc. And only because of the fact that he was home past his curfew. It only had been 10:01 PM!

He had to overthink everything that had happened today to understand.

First: Nevel and Carly had kissed. Ugh! Quickly to the next point.

Second: Carly agreed to be Nevel's girlfriend to get iCarly back. On one hand, that was very brave of her, on the other hand: Hey, we're talking about Nevel!

Third: Nevel had kidnapped Sam. WTF? It came to his mind how a whimp like Nevel got to kidnap one of the strongest girls in the world. Either he had some help or he had used some other trick to defeat her. That also explained why Sam hadn't been there for a few days.

Fourth: He had been jeaulous of Nevel. Overthinking his reaction from back then, he wasn't so sure anymore about his feelings. Was it really jealousy or just his concern as Carly's best friend? On the other hand, he had already confessed to Sam. If he didn't mean what he had said, what would happen? If Sam found out, he would be doomed…

"Freddieboy, my little darling, are you okay in there?", his mother asked in a very worried tone.

"Everything is okay, Mom. I'm going to sleep now." Freddie didn't bother to remove the barricades from his room door.

_Freddie walked through a big desert. He caught himself thinking if this was probably Sahara._

_After a very long time – it felt like eternity – passing only dunes and not much else, he came to a large abyss. He was curious and looked down. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Suddenly he felt sick. Freddie suffered from a fear of heights. Just when he attempted to turn away, he saw a glimpse of blond hair. What was that supposed to mean? Ignoring his fears, he tried for a better view. Now he saw it was a blond haired girl. Wait, blond haired girl? This had to be Sam!_

"_Sam, can you hear me? __It's me Freddie! __Up here!"_

_No answer. The brunette boy figured she must have hurt herself very bad so she was unconscious and thus unable to answer._

_He got to save her. But how? He looked around to see again nothing but large sand dunes. The only way to get down there was to jump, too. But that would be like suicide…_

_He looked closer at the walls that were forming the abyss. He noticed there were a lot of overhangs. Perfect for climbing._

_Freddie knew it was dangerous to climb down there without safety measures. He hadn't even done this before, but he had the urge to save Sam nevertheless. He had by now realized his life would be meaningless without her even if she didn't love him back._

_His hands and feet were shaky and a few times he was about to fall, but everytime he had luckily managed to regain his balance._

_Finally he had reached her. She was still breathing but she was unconscious and her left leg stuck out in a weird angle from her body, so he assumed it to be broken._

_He was so happy she was still alive, he forgot that he was unable to help her. He had no medicine nothing and he couldn't carry her up the abyss._

_Realizing his own helplessness, he started to cry. All his rescue efforts had been wasted. He at least wanted to say goodbye to his love. He reached down to look at her face and suck all her facial features in. He didn't want to forget anything about her ever. Then he whispered 'I love you, Sam.' and kissed her on the lips. Sam opened her eyes._

"Freddiekins, it's already 8. I made breakfast for you!" His mom knocked on his door. She tried to get in but couldn't open the door because of the barricades.

Freddie looked around and saw the familiar interior of his room. Where was the dessert? Where was the abyss? Where was Sam?

Everything had just been a dream. Like in his dream, he felt the urge to rescue Sam.

He decided he had to meet Carly and Spencer immediately.

Freddie jumped quickly out of his bed, dressed in a random set of clothing and removed the barricades from the door. Right behind the door his mother already awaited him. "Freddiebear, come with me into the kitchen. You gotta eat breakfast."

Freddie didn't bother answering. Instead he run past her to the door.

"Freddie! Where are you going?"

Carly's peaceful sleep on the couch was interrupted by someone knocking on the door like crazy. Carly jumped up.

"Sam, is that you?", she asked hopefull.

"No, it's me, Freddie. Please let me in!" Carly opened the door.

"Freddie, it's only 8:30 PM and it's Saturday! What do you want?"

**I hope you liked it. Please rate and review. By the way, thanks for reviews, alerts and faves for the last chapter.**


End file.
